Nick Adams
Nick Adams 'is a main character on Glee: The New Touch. He is a former history teacher and current music teacher and advisor to The Freakshows at Woodsville High School. Nick made his first appearance in Welcome to High School. Nick was created by series writer, Gleekerr, and is portrayed by singer, Mika. Biography Season One Nick is first introduced as the history teacher during 'Welcome to High School, and is soon kicked out from his teaching post by Principal Bell because of his low teaching methods. Nick then decided to stay at school by creating a glee club, and manages to get enough members and ensures the club, that call themselves The Freakshows. Over the season, Nick is shown to be fully supportive over the kids at glee club. Nick also gets into a romantic relatiohsip with new history teacher, Amy Little, and Miriam Gelossa always has it against Nick and glee club. During''' Summertime Sadness, it is known that Brandon Day was trying to bring glee club down and was working with Miriam´s knowledge, and Nick and Miriam soon get into a feud. Miriam then reveals to Nick that she always hated him because Nick is the son of her ex-husband and that he left her for him. After this, Nick starts feeling more comprehensive about Miriam and even blames himself for Miriam´s drunkness, and decides he should help and forgive her. Along with Amy, and new teacher and friend, Ren Sayer, Nick helps Miriam to get out of tough situations at night and was once almost raped. Miriam then redeemed herself ans started going to AA meetings and made ammends with Nick, leaving school at the end of the year term to find peace for herself and tells Nick to look after her girls. Nick travels with glee club to Los Angeles to perform at Nationals, where they score second place, but Nick is still proud of the club for uniting as a group and supporting each other over and over. He then says his goodbyes to glee club member, Shan Wittles as she graduates. Season Two Nick is first seen during '''The New Year, in which he manages to get the four new auditions he needed at glee club and also meets new cheerleading coach, Olga Lobova, which he and Amy find attractive. During''' Same Heart, Nick and Amy are surprised at dinner by Nick's mom, whom Nick hadn't told he was having a relationship with someone, making Amy frustrated at Nick and angrily leaving his apartment and ignoring him at school. During '''The Fucked Up Life of Iris Novak, Nick is trying to apologize to Amy, but Amy continues ignoring him. Nick seeks advce on Ren, and then performs a song by the piano to Amy, telling her they should both move on as adults and have no more lies and secrets on their relationship, and Amy forgives him. Nick and Amy continue a firm relationship, however, Nick is worried during What Amy Did 'as he had lost trace of Amy, but then finds her on their apartment. Amy admits to Nick she ran away and cheated on him, causing Nick to become furious and storm away of the house. However, he soon returns and avoids Amy commiting suicide. Nick says he forgived her as he understood her reasons, but tells her she has to leave her past behind and just focus on her present, and Amy agrees to do so. After the events, Amy and Nick's relationship gets solid, and they each start thinking about marriage. During 'Skulls of the Blasphemy, it is seen Nick has bought an engagement ring, waiting to propose to Amy when the time is right. Nick finally proposes to Amy during '''One Last Song, '''as Amy gladly accepts. Songs Trivia *Jared Leto was originally going to portray Nick. However, he was replaced by Mika. Jared Leto was then casted as his older brother. *He has French and Italian heritage. *Currently, his relationship with Amy is the longest running relationship on the series, having officially started during In The Darkness. Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Faculty Category:Main Characters Category:Characters